Bird houses and feeders for supplying food and shelter to birds are extremely popular. Numerous bird feeder designs have been developed and are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,730,139 to Moore PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,686 to Furlani PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,645,235 to Suchla PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,477 to Hoffman et al. PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,726 to LaJoie et al. PA1 an outer enclosure having one or more access ports to the interior of the enclosure; PA1 an insert mounted for telescoping movement into the interior of the outer enclosure, the insert being formed with at least one compartment for storing feed with one or more openings into the insert adapted to permit access to the at least one compartment, and the insert being dimensioned to define a collection space between the outer enclosure and the insert for accumulating feed spilled from the at least one compartment when the insert is telescoped into the interior of the outer member; PA1 whereby the insert is movable between a first position in which the openings in the insert generally align with the access ports of the outer enclosure, and a second position in which the at least one compartment of the insert is positioned to receive spilled feed from the collection space.
A major drawback with existing bird feeder designs is that there is a tendency for a large proportion of the feed, usually in the form of seeds, to be spilled from feeder to fall to the ground due to the natural vigorous eating habits of birds or due to windy conditions. Feeder designs that employ a tray to catch spilled seeds often expose the feed collected in the tray to rain. Feed on the ground or exposed in the tray tends to decompose and jeopardizes the health of birds eating it. Spilled feed tends to attract pests, such as rodents, and presents an unsightly mess.